Untitled Preview
by Greeneyesnevershinedsobright
Summary: This is something that I've started, and if no one wants me to finish it, I won't. SMUT.


Taking another sip of his beer, Damian looked around the room full of unfamiliar people. Getting dragged along to another party full of people that he didn't know wasn't the way he wanted to spend his Friday nights. His friend Kegan was nowhere to be found, leaving Damian alone against the back wall. Sighing, Damian looked around the room and saw couples here and there. Some were drinking together, some kissing and others dancing slowly on the dance floor. Watching them made Damian feel even lonelier than he thought he could. Just getting out of a relationship, Damian was brought here to make himself feel better- which was far from happening.

Damian's eyes fell upon a tall blond across the room that seemed to be uninterested in the girl that was hanging on him. His tight jeans and dark shirt made Damian feel a bit uncomfortable. Finding someone so attractive at first glance wasn't like him- he always looked before he would fall. Taking another sip, Damian's head felt a little light as the two boy's eyes met. Blushing and looking away, Damian mentally kicked himself. This guy had a girlfriend, and here was Damian undressing him with his eyes.

Turning around and looking anywhere else, Damian jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Got a cigarette?"

"I don't smok-" Damian paused, seeing that it was the blond from across the room. "Sorry, I don't smoke." He said, giving the stranger a small smile."

"I don't either. I just needed to get away from her." He smiled back, nodding towards the girl in the short skirt. "I'm Cameron." He said, holding his hand out for Damian to shake.

"Damian." Damian said, shaking Cameron's hand slowly. His eyes were this mix of charcoal and blue, causing Damian to stare. "Oh." He said, coughing when he noticed that he had been shaking the other boys hand for a minute now.

Cameron was about to say something when the girl came over and whispered coming in his ear. Rolling his eyes, Cameron looked at Damian. " As much fun as that sounds…." He groaned, eyeing Damian once again. "My friend here Damian isn't feeling well. He actually lives down the street from me so I gotta take him home." He lied, smiling at the girl.

As they both looked at Damian, the girl rolled her eyes causing Damian to blush and look away. "Whatever." She hissed, turning around and leaving.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Cameron smiled, patting Damian's shoulder. Pushing Damian out, Cameron kept his head high, with a small smirk on his face.

"Girlfriend?" He asked as they stepped outside. He remembered his friend Kegan, but he figured that as long as he got home, it wouldn't matter.

"Something like that." Cameron chuckled, getting a cab. Letting Damian slid in first, Cameron sat down next to him as he listened to the dark haired boy tell the driver his address.

The car ride was silent as Damian looked at Cameron every now and then, hoping that he could keep his attraction a secret. Thanking the driver as they arrived, Cameron slipped him a 50 and got out of the car with Damian following him closely.

"Thank you, for the cab." Damian said, heading to his door and looking at his new friend. He could tell that Cameron wanted to say something else, so he just invited him in. Shutting the door, Damian smiled awkwardly at the blond, his eyes falling to his tight jeans. "W-would you like s-something to drink?" He offered, quickly bringing his eyes back to Cameron's.

"No thank you." Cameron smiled, eyeing Damian then moving into the family. "That wasn't my girlfriend, by the way." Cameron called, looking around the room. Smiling at the pictures on the wall, Cameron could tell that Damian was a family guy.

"I know, you said that." Damian whispered, watching Cameron look over the photos. "I don't mean to be rude but….can I ask why you're here?" He asked, looking away.

"Well…." Cameron sighed, turning to Damian. "I figured instead of eye fucking each other across the room, we should really do it." He said, walking towards Damian slowly.

Cameron's forwardness caused Damian to stutter before he could really say anything. Before he knew it, he was pushed up against the wall, Cameron's lips on his neck. "C-Cameron." Damian whispered, his heart picking up speed. Damian didn't want to protest, but he had never done something like this.

Cameron paused, pulling away and looking at the other boy. "Yes?" He whispered, keeping their faces close. His breath caused Damian to shiver, only adding more lust to his mind.

"Fuck me." Damian whispered, closing the distance between the two. While they hungrily fought for control , Cameron began to grind their hips together. Once Damian let Cameron win, he felt himself being picked up, wrapping his legs around the slender figure in front of him. Cameron didn't know where the bedroom was, and at this point he didn't care. He was willing to take Damian in the kitchen if that's where it led them.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Cameron whispered huskily in Damian's ear as he dropped him to the floor. He could feel his own member growing hard at the thought of being inside Damian. Using his hands to undo Damian's belt, Cameron threw it behind them and ripped down his dress pants. Leaving the other male in his boxers, Cameron moved his lips to Damian's ear and began to rub his crotch through the thin cloth. "Do you want me?" He moaned, feeling Damian's erection on his hand.

All Damian could do was whimper in response, wanting nothing more than to feel more of this new person. This being so new to him, Damian was worried that he would do something to mess this up. "It hurts." He whispered, reaching for Cameron's pants. Without another word, Cameron was down on his knees, slowly pulling down Damian's boxers.


End file.
